Fighting a War
by Noomii
Summary: Harry is in his 5th year of Hogwarts when he is visited by someone who claims to be his future godson. He receives 3 letters about his last years at Hogwarts with clues to win the war but things come to light that might make Harry lose his hope in Dumbledore and the Order.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared into the fire. He was the only one awake in the Gryffindor tower and had used the opportunity to finish his homework in peace and relax without all the suspicious glances his house mates were throwing him. Harry sighed as he thought about his house mates. It wasn't fair they turned on him every single year without even listening to his side of the story. McGonagall had claimed that the house they were sorted in would be their home for 7 years. Well they certainly treated him like his aunt and uncle did. Sometimes Harry wished he'd let the hat put him in Slytherin. At least they stuck together.

Harry wondered if anyone other than him outside Slytherin knew how the house worked. Everyone thought they were the evil house but if Harry had to pick a house he would most definitely pick Slytherin. They always travelled in groups and the first years were accompanied by an older year the entire first semester so they could get to know the castle. . It was certainly better than what they Gryffindors did. They let the first year fend for themselves, even the prefects didn't help. And when a Slytherin was challenged they were always backed by their house mates out of loyalty not out of fun like the Gryffindors.

This year had been his worst so far. People were accusing him of killing Cedric because they refused to believe Voldemort was back. Why had Dumbledore let everyone believe that Voldemort had died in 1981 when he knew he hadn't? Why wasn't Dumbledore stopping the verbal abuse that was taking place? Harry snorted, Dumbledore had never stopped anything concerning Harry. If Harry was being entirely truthful, no one did. It had been obvious he, Neville and Hermione had suffered in first year when they had lost 150 points. They had been attacked several times until Harry attacked right back and the teacher, even when they saw, had never done anything. Last year when his name came out of the goblet they hadn't stopped the buttons Malfoy had distributed. It was as if they encouraged prejudice and bullying and that disgusted Harry.

After growing up with the Dursleys, Harry had sworn to always be open-minded and never be a bully. He liked to think he had done a good job. He gave everyone a fair chance, even the Slytherins, and when he saw people bullying others he always stepped in.

He just wished he knew why everyone encouraged the rivalry between Slytherin and the other 3 houses. With all the bullying going on, it wasn't surprising that a lot of Slytherins turned to Voldemort in the hope to be accepted. It was like Dumbledore saw everyone as a pawn.

Harry knew that was true, he was a prime example. Dumbledore didn't see him as a person. All the test over the years were proof of that. He was being trained like a soldier. He was the Boy-Who-Lived which apparently didn't allow him to be just Harry.

Harry sneered, he hated the fact that everyone just expected him to safe. He, a fifteen year old boy, saving adults. Pathetic that was what they were. As if he could defeat a wizard who was not only 60 years his senior but also had much more experience. He just wished he knew how he had to do it. Just sitting wouldn't help him, he needed to train but no one other than Sirius had offered and Sirius could only do so much while still a fugitive.

Harry sighed and stood up. He had to sleep if he wanted to be awake in all of his classes tomorrow. He walked up the stairs still deep in thought and so didn't see the emerald green eyes that were staring at him, nor did he notice someone following him up the stair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. **

**It's on the short side (like chapter 1) but after this one the chapters will be longer. **

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Harry wasn't in his bed when he woke up. In fact he had no clue where he was other than that he was still at Hogwarts because of the familiar magic. He grabbed his wand and sat up, scanning the room he was in as well as possible without his glasses.

The room itself was nothing special. It had two beds, a window and two doors of which one probably led to the bathroom.

"You won't need that wand, Uncle Harry."

Harry froze and slowly turned to the voice. The voice belonged to a teenager, probably a couple of years older than Harry himself, with bright blue hair and emerald green eyes, Harry's eyes.

"What did you call me?"

The teenager moved closer to the bed and gave a lopsided smile.

"Uncle. That's what I've always called you."

Harry's grip tightened on his wand. He didn't know this kid so how could he be his uncle? Besides he didn't have any siblings so technically he couldn't be a blood uncle. The kid grinned, reminding him of someone.

"Let me explain. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I was born in 1998."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. Lupin had a kid?

"… 1998?! The hell are you talking about? You can't travel in time this far with a time turner! And you have to make sure no one sees you. You're messing up the time line!"

The teenager, Teddy Harry told himself, shrugged his shoulders and Harry could see some of the lights dimming in his eyes.

"I just… wanted to help. You… you're not happy in the future. Grandma used to say the only reason you're still living is because of me. You didn't want me to grow up like you."

Harry frowned. He didn't understand a single thing Teddy was saying. Why wouldn't he be happy in the future? Unless all his friends were dead, which was statistically near impossible, he wouldn't know why he wouldn't want to live. Even if Voldemort wasn't dead, he couldn't imagine it being that bad that he didn't want to live.

"Perhaps you should explain a bit more because you're just confusing me more and more."

Teddy nodded and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I… Well you defeated Voldemort in May 1998 and… you know everything was great. You moved in with my grandma so you could help her take care of me. You studied to become an auror and when you graduated Auror School you quickly climbed the ladder. All was well… until the day of your wedding in 2001. You visited Gringotts for the Potter rings and… well you never told me what exactly happened. You always just said you found out that some of your friends weren't your friends and the love you felt for your girlfriend, your wife to be, was fabricated by the use of love potions. People had been stealing money out of your vaults since Halloween 1981. You were devastated… it took you years to get over the betrayal and I… well you always said if you could do everything again you would do it differently… Last year something happened, you never told anyone what, but you begged Aunt Hermione to fix it. She created a spell, a ritual… it took her 10 months to make it and even then she wasn't' sure if it would work but you were willing to take the chance."

Harry made a noise before slumping down on the bed. His friends weren't his friends? People had been stealing from him? What was going on? How could they do that to him?

"Do you have prove? And if you said I was willing then why are you here?"

The light in Teddy's eyes dimmed, "I… Hermione and I found out what made you change your mind. You… you were hit with a spell. A spell that is shutting down your organs… y-you're dying."

Harry was surprised at how much the thought of him dying seemed to hurt Teddy.

"So you came in my place?"

Teddy nodded, "Your future self gave me several things that, depending on which year I reached you, I had to give you in a certain order. You wrote 7 letters, one for each year at Hogwarts, and several documents from Gringotts so you could see for yourself what people did to you. Also… One thing he said you had to send to Amelia Bones immediately."

Harry frowned, "What is it?"

Teddy smiled slightly and walked to a bag in the corner of the room, "Papers to free Sirius."

Harry looked at Teddy with wide eyes as he took an envelope out of the bag.

"Free Sirius? Are you sure?"

Teddy nodded and gave the envelope to Harry, "It has sections from your parents will in it, a memory of the switch, the memory of your third year and a memory of the final task."

Harry took the envelope and held it close to his chest.

"Free Sirius, but what if Hedwig is intercepted?"

Teddy smirked, "Who said you had to use an owl?"

Harry blinked before a smirk appeared on his face, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared immediately, "Harry Potter sir called Dobby, what can Dobby be doing for yous?"

Harry held out the envelope, "Can you bring this to Madame Bones? No one but her is to know about it alright?"

Dobby nodded his head, his ears flapping, "Dobby be keeping it save Harry Potter sir. Dobby be bringing it to Madame Bonesie."

Harry smiled and gave Dobby the envelope, "I trust you Dobby."

Dobby looked as if he was gonna burst in tears and hugged Harry tight before disappearing.

Harry turned to Teddy, "And now?"

Teddy pointed to the bag, "You'll be reading of course."


End file.
